


𝚂𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚘𝚗

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Baby Draco and his many caregivers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play Little Draco Malfoy, Cute Draco, Draco is cute, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Draco, the rest are caregivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: Baby Draco gets sick, so it's up to the rest to make him feel better 🥰
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Baby Draco and his many caregivers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002405
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	𝚂𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚘𝚗

To say the boys were tired would be an understatement. They were absolutely exhausted. 

Draco had woken up sick during the night, and since the small group of friends had moved to a separate dorm for only them, it means it woke each and every one of them. However, the girls were told to just go back to sleep, the others would deal with it. 

But it was tiring. The boy was fussy, full of anxiety due to feeling nauseous. In turn, he didn't fall asleep for a good hour after vomiting. 

"Mornin'," Ron yawned, watching everyone get out of their beds and begin to get ready. Luckily, Draco was still asleep at this time, so they had to make sure to stay as quiet as possible. 

"Good morning," Hermionie said, walking over, "What time did he go down last night?"

"Around...4 ish, I think?" He replied to his girlfriend, smiling when she came over and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a chaste kiss on the head. 

"Oh, you poor boys, did he keep you up long?"

"Bloody hell he did,"

At this time, everyone was starting to wake up as well, each with headaches from their sleep being cut short. 

"Good morning everyone," She brightly relayed to them, chuckling at their grunts in reply. Pansy laughed as well, getting herself ready for the day of lessons ahead. 

"Who's going to stay with him then? Assuming any of you want to stay and catch up on some sleep," She tempted them, grinning as they all looked at each other. 

"I will," Blaise replied, "I got the least amount of sleep, so it's only fair that I get some," He complained. Which was true, the ill boy had called and cried for him when he began to feel sick. That lasted throughout the whole night. 

"If you must," Harry said, getting up to collect his things from the room and standing with them, waiting for them to walk down the hall together. 

At this point, the whole school knew of their friendship, especially after what had happened in their class a few weeks back with the Slytherins. However, they didn't fully know the situation. 

"Okay, see you later?" Blaise said, already laying down on the sofa in the mini common room they had. 

"Sees you later," They replied as they left. 

\---

An hour later, Blaise was awoken by the cries of a certain blonde-haired little, calling out for someone to make him feel better. 

"Dray icky!"

"I'm coming, Dray, don't worry," Blaise called out, making his way over. He opened the door, heart-clenching at the sight of the boy's scrunched up face as he cried. 

"Oh, Dray..." He sighed out. The blonde reached out, making grabby hands towards him, "I'm coming,"

Once he settled onto the boy's bed, he wrapped his arms around the boy and lifted him onto his lap. "You're okay, shall we get you cleaned?" He questioned, walking towards the bathroom once the boy nodded in confirmation. 

He settled him down on the toilet and began drawing a bath, ensuring it was the right temperature before settling the boy into it, gently cleaning away the dirt and sweat. 

"There we go, nice and clean now, hmm?" Draco nodded, feeling better due to the warm water on his skin. 

"Wan' sleep," He whined, reaching up for his caregiver, not caring for the moisture that was on his arms. 

"You've just slept!" Blaise exclaimed jokingly, laughing at the pout that formed on the boy's face due to his words. 

"Okay, okay. Let's get you out and dried then," He said, getting to work on drying the boy and getting him dressed into some clean, warm pyjamas. "Is that any better, Dray?" 

Draco nodded, snuggling into the other's hold. He was situated on his left side, cuddling into him as his eyes drooped, falling into a deep slumber. 

Blaise sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to move any time soon. But it was okay, sometimes you just have to sacrifice things for those you care about. 


End file.
